Frozen: Can't live like this anymore!
by terrietont
Summary: After her shocking coronation night, Queen Elsa attempts to flee from the ice spikes inside the ballroom entrance: unaware that the doors were closed, she bumps her head and loses her memory: Now Anna must help her regain her memory, as well as change the pain of the past forever.


Summary: After her shocking coronation night, Queen Elsa attempts to flee from the ice spikes inside the ballroom entrance: unaware that the doors were closed, she bumps her head and loses her memory: Now Anna must help her regain her memory, as well as change the pain of the past forever.

"Elsa please! I can't live like this anymore!" Anna shouted tears building inside her eyelids.

Elsa felt her emotions stir inside of her: Her entire frame was cold and pressuring. She cleared her throat, struggling to keep her words from coming out as stutters. "Then leave" Her feet and hands tingled with the energy of her magic, it was getting quite heavy: as her emotions stirred so did her frost. Ice was at breaking point, about to let loose.  
"What did I ever do to you?" Anna yelled, as if having your powers at the tip of exposure it only escalated as people began to stare. Elsa gulped "Enough Anna" down, her bare hand struggling to contain the magic she had been bottling up inside for years.  
"No why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out?"

"What are you afraid of?!"

She walked towards the door, so tired angry, embarrassed and depressed: she looked over at the heartbroken Anna. "I said ENOUGH!" he yelled as ice sprayed across the floor, petrified she ran towards the doors. Unfortunately as she turned walking backwards, head first into the palace ballroom doors. The room of people gasped, as all of the present guards went to help her up. Anna gasped shocked, holding a hand over her mouth. Hans was shocked, he looked at Anna with a puzzled look.

"Sorcery!" the Duke of weselton shrieked behind his thugs.

Anna instinctively helped the guards pull her sister. "Elsa!" she cried looking sympathetically down at the unconscious Queen.

Anna was in prime guilt: practically yelling at herself for being so ignorant. The queen was currently in her bedroom laid to rest a sore bump on her head. Anna waited outside her room, as the servants tended to the Queen.

"I'm so- sorry Elsa..." Anna whispered looking at her feet in shame and despair. A few tear drops fell from her freckled face.

The Queen's eyes blinked , her vision and hearing was foggy at first but she regained proper consciousness. "Oh your majesty!" Kai cried out relived that the Queen was not hurt. "Are you okay? Queen Elsa?" another servant asked worryingly. "Huh Wha-" Elsa muttered tiredly. "You took a nasty bump to the head, but the doctor says you'll be fine" Kai reassured her. "Elsa?" She asked confused. Kai gave her a weird look. "Your majesty?" "Who's Queen Elsa?" she asked. Kai and the other servants's eyes widened as they gasped in shock. "My queen!" a female servant gasped. "Who?" Elsa asked again getting a little scared. "You don't remember?" Kai said shocked. "Remember what?" she asked sincerely confused. The servants gasped again. "She has amnesia!" a servant shouted earning more gasps from the rest of them. Anna paced back and fourth outside the door, as servants came running out like crazy! "WHAT DO WE DO?" SHE'S NOT THE QUEEN ANYMORE!" they screamed as Anna gasped in shock. "Elsa? What is it, what's wrong?!" Anna asked franticly. "Your highness a servant had a worried look up to Anna. "Your sister..." Anna was about to cry, "ELSA!?" she yelled out running into her sister's Bedroom.

"ELSA! I Know you don't want me inside your room, but the servants said something bad happened to you, I'm so sorry, forgive me I'm just so stupid, why did I have to ruin everything! I hate myself: I promise I'll never do anything like that to you again! I wish I could fix this! Anna broke down crying, fearing the worst.

"Who are you?! Who's this Elsa?" Elsa asked confused and scared.

Anna immediately stopped crying, with wide eyes she looked over to Elsa shocked.

"Wait... What?" she asked utterly puzzled.

Elsa sat bolt upright anger and fear surrounding her voice. "Who are you!?" she asked fiercely. "I'm your sister Anna" The strawberry blonde answered her.

"M-my sister?" she asked dumbfounded. "You don't remember?" Anna asked now worried. Elsa shook her head.

"Who's Elsa?" she asked. "You're Elsa, Queen Elsa to be exact."  
Anna answered.

"I'm a queen?" she asked dumbfounded. Anna smiled softly. "Yep and I'm a princess."

"And you're my sister?" Elsa repeated making sure. "Yep" Anna said proudly.

Anna awkwardly smiled at the side. "And you apparently have ice powers."

Elsa cocked her head to the side. And piped up in confusion "I do?" she asked still as shocked.

Anna nodded slowly. "You kind of froze the entrance to the ballroom." Anna sheepishly told her.

"I what?!" the Queen panicked as ice began to spread under the bed. "You're creating ice right now!" Anna said suddenly fascinated. "I AM?!" Elsa sat bolt upright looking to where the crackling sound came from.

Anna smiled. "I think your powers are cool, not to make a pun or anything.."

"A pun?" Elsa asked again. Anna sighed. This was going to be tricky


End file.
